


【瑜昉】内秘心書 11

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 11

11

 

尹昉是被热醒的，胸口堵着一股闷气。

他平时不是嗜睡的人，作息虽称不上规律，但身体的睡眠需求是固定的，到了定点便会自然醒来。睁眼一看，房间只透进微亮的光，比这个更快让他感知到的是背后紧贴着的高温体。

 

不用扭头也知道是黄景瑜，手长脚长地裹着他，前胸贴后背，熨得服服帖贴。他之前就觉得黄景瑜蛮力出奇，每次都能把他缠得死死的。尹昉推了推，纹丝不动，湿腻的汗从额头爬下来。这时候耳背传来悠悠的一句，“我练过的，你死心吧。”

“你弄得我难受。还有，你什么时候跑我房里来的？”尹昉皱着眉头低语，他还是半睡半醒的，虽然这个晚上收留了黄景瑜，但对如此快速的肢体接触还是颇为介意。

“亲都亲过了，怎么能分房睡呢。”

黄景瑜口齿模糊地嘟哝着，搂紧他的腰往后抵住胯，还往他屁股缝里顶了顶。这么流氓一下，尹昉算是被彻底蜇醒了。他反应很大地扭过头，一口咬在黄景瑜坚硬的肩头肉上。

“啧，你怎么咬人啊。”黄景瑜钳着他的力道松了几分。

尹昉手脚并用地撬开他，突然泄了气，“哎呀你烦死我了。”

他捅破了他不堪面对的情愫，实在是恼人得很。

 

这幅模样倒把黄景瑜乐着了，一下子睡意全消，眨着眼睛蹭过去，“哎，那天吃饭，我知道你不开心了，你都不看我。”

到底是谁不理谁啊，尹昉在心里腹诽，伸手挪开黄景瑜的脑袋。

“你实话跟我讲，你是什么时候开始喜欢上我的？那晚在KTV我第一次亲你的时候，你是不是也有感觉？”高个子男人抓着他的手腕笑嘻嘻地问。

尹昉有点后悔了，他没想到黄景瑜这么粘人。

“那你也实话实说，是不是你把Len勾引跑的？”

尹昉没好气地白了他一眼，他觉得跟黄景瑜说话没必要讲究用词和气氛了。

“什么叫勾引，我从头到尾勾引的只有你一个。”

“别废话，Len去哪儿了？”尹昉追问。

“爱去哪儿去哪儿了呗。”黄景瑜拉过他的胳膊枕在脑袋下面，“他可比你想像的潇洒多了，人家是典型的享乐主义，趁年轻能玩多少是多少，那当官的也不是真心对他。我们这个圈子的人，要不是经济足够独立，要不是父母好友支持，否则就别想玩光明磊落那一套。总之呢，我也算是帮了他一把。”

“那个朋友圈怎么回事，你这是包养他了？”

“啊？什么朋友圈。”

黄景瑜似乎被包养两个字呛到了，瞅着尹昉满脸问号，然后伸手一捞，拿出自己的手机递到他眼前，“说到这个，你看我们俩连电话微信都没加，就这么瞎折腾了几个月，是时候建立正式联络了吧？”

尹昉很干脆地输入自己的号码，“那你跟我呢，想走到哪一步？”

他这句话像突然袭击似的，顺着嘴巴就脱口而出了。

黄景瑜接住被塞回胸口的手机，“你这人真是……”尹昉的眼睛像含水的深潭，让他一时接不上话。他们默默地对视几秒，接着尹昉翻过身背对他。

黄景瑜舔着唇思索了会儿，他这回是小心地靠过去，松松地将他拥住。

“你知道西方人怎么谈恋爱吗。他们在正式成为情侣之前会进行多次‘约会’，你可以把它当作某个开始或者形式也好。约会的一项必须内容就是做爱，确认彼体的身体契不契合，确认彼此在性爱上能否得到享受。在裸裎相对之后，再来决定该不该继续下去。”

尹昉去过那么多国家，接触过那么多人，自然是知道的，“所以呢，你也想跟我谈西方人的恋爱？”

“我承认，我原本是抱着这种想法去接近你的。”

他撑起肩膀看他，伸手按住他的嘴唇，情色地揉了一把，“之前你总问我，到底喜欢你什么。其实没那么复杂，我就是觉得，你长得这么欲，不配我太可惜了。”

听他一本正经的语气，尹昉倒有点沉思了，这人跟他从来不在一个脑回路上，可他怎么会对他动心，怎么会对他无法抗拒，怎么就松懈了呢。

“你有没有想过……万一跟我上床之后，我不是你认为的那样呢。”

尹昉犹豫地问，立刻被黄景瑜像八爪鱼一样缠紧了，“老师，你这句话是在勾引我吧。”

尹昉也不挣扎，小声叹气，“我是认真问你呢。”

黄景瑜抓着他的手探入自己的胯间，“摸到了没？”

尹昉被触手所及的温度惊到，那是雄性引以为傲的尺寸，烫热，粗壮，盛满蓬勃的性欲。

“我每天都会晨勃，想着你自慰。”黄景瑜沙哑的开口，往他手里拱了拱。

“…………”

“你一定不知道我在梦里是怎么干你的，我会舔遍你的全身，咬你的脖子，吸你的乳头，用各种姿势侵犯你。”

“…………”

“我会在你里面射精，把你的屁股喂得饱饱的，你会哭着求我，说老公你好棒。你还像女人一样，被我干出了水。”

“…………”

“还要我继续说吗？”

尹昉抽回手，对这种答非所问的骚话十分无语。但可恶的是他竟然为这些骚话感到脸颊发热，心跳加快，他感到懊恼极了，将脑袋埋进枕头里闷声抱怨，“我每次跟你说话都觉得自己很蠢。”

 

黄景瑜被他的反应逗得哈哈大笑，他捞出尹昉的脸蛋锁在自己撑起的臂弯里，认真地看着他，“你只要记住，我是个普通人，而你是特别的，我愿意将你特别对待。”

 

尹昉闭上眼，默默接受了黄景瑜落在唇边的吻。他细碎地亲他的额头，眉心，鼻子，脸颊，与贴着他大腿的带有攻击性的欲望不同，是轻柔温和的碰触。

 

他更加清晰地感到脸红心跳，他知道这是恋爱的自觉。


End file.
